


A New Start

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure you want to do this? Run away with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon-ficlet prompt: sunrise.

Ethan sat on his bike at the ‘you are now leaving Beacon Hills’ sign as he heard the roar of a very familiar motorcycle. He smiled as the headlights of Aiden’s bike came into view and it stopped next to him, the rider taking off his helmet. Danny smiled at him and set the helmet on his lap. “So, where are we headed?”

“You sure you want to do this? Run away with me?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure about this.”

“It means you’ll be leaving everything behind.”

“And I am strangely okay with that,” Danny said. He reached out and placed his hand on Ethan’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I think we both need to get away from Beacon Hills.”

“Your parents are going to hate me so much.”

Danny shrugged. “They’ll get over it.”

Ethan smiled and leaned over giving Danny a kiss. “Pick a place. Anywhere you want.”

Danny thought for a moment before pointing down the road leading out of town. “Wherever the road takes us, babe.”

Ethan nodded and put his helmet back on, starting up his bike. He turned around so he was ahead of Danny and they left Beacon Hills without looking back.

Almost a year later, Danny and Ethan were curled up on the porch of their beachside cabin in Florida as the sun began to rise shining on their naked bodies. Ethan held Danny a tighter and pressed a kiss to his cheek, listening to the steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart.

They had traveled around for months when they left Beacon Hills before settling down in Florida. They were both eighteen now and both of them had steady jobs, not that they really needed them with Danny’s hacking skills. They had run out of money a few months after leaving and Danny’s parents had canceled his credit cards so he did what he did best and hacked into Deucalion’s bank account. They planned to eventually pay it all back, but right now they were just enjoying their newfound freedom.

“Do you ever miss it?” Ethan asked as his drew random shapes along Danny’s side. “Beacon Hills?”

“Sometimes,” Danny said was he watched the sunrise.

“Ever think of going back?”

Danny turned in Ethan’s arms, wrapping an arm around the wolf’s waist and giving him a kiss. “I’m happy here. I might go back one day, but I don’t want to right now.”

Ethan felt himself smile. “I’m happy here too.”

Danny pulled away and sat on his knees. “So, how about a little early morning skinny dipping?”

“Race you there,” Ethan said, getting up and the two of them ran towards the edge of their porch and jumped into the water below.


End file.
